Tormented Romance
by Gamerctm
Summary: Right after Link proposes to Zelda, he commits a horrible crime that makes him the most hated man in Hyrule. Will Zelda still love him? Can he still love her when a new romance captures his heart? MalonLinkZelda love triangle
1. Regicide

Be warned... you're about to read another Gamerctm fic, but this one will be greatly different from some of my other work. You're looking at a Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time fic that will be rated a very high PG-13, not quite R but close enough. There are things like violence, dark thoughts, severe depression, and possible rape in this story. It's not like my other work with contains non stop action and comedy, it's very dark and full of angst. PLZ R&R! Enjoy!  
  
Tormented Romance  
  
Chapter 1: Regicide  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
Blood... Blood all over my hands and tunic... why won't it come off?  
  
I sat near the moonlit Lake Hylia, frantically dipping my blood soaked hands in its icy cold waters. I tried hard to wipe them clean, but my hands were stained with the blood that wouldn't come off. I kept submerging my hands in the lake and rubbed them so hard, it felt like my skin was about to peel off. I looked at them again... still there... I grew frustrated. I dunked my hands in again and kept trying to wash away the blood that seemed to taunt me. But something like rinsing blood off was nothing compared to what I was about to do next. I looked over my shoulder at the bloodied mess of wrapped up blankets. But what were they concealing? The body of my love's father... But dare I say, he deserved the fate that I had given him.  
  
It all started merely two weeks ago. A beautiful summer day in the fields of Hyrule. I was riding Epona around the area with great speed and determination. Not to a battle or monster... but rather a playful race with the love of my life, Princess Zelda. It was her 18th birthday and she insisted to escape the ceremony held in the Bazaar for her to go horseback riding. She dragged me along, but I was happy to join her. I watched her ride so skillfully on her white horse, laughing and shouting things like 'slowpoke' and 'you'll never catch me' at me. I smiled as Epona picked up speed and galloped faster. I was right next to her. I looked at her with a mock sinister smile and jumped off Epona and sat behind her on her horse. I wrapped my arms around her waist and laughed. I fell to the side, intentionally, and took her with me. We laughed as he softly hit the ground and rolled down the hill. When we reached the bottom, she was laying on top of me, and I looked up at her smiling face. Her hair was disheveled and had grass in it. I never saw her this way... And I liked it.  
  
Just as she was about to move a lock of her golden hair from in front of her eye, I slowly shook my head. "You look better with messy hair." I said in a calm voice.  
  
She smiled and didn't move the lock. "So do you." She said to me. My hat had fallen off my head some time ago and my blonde hair that was even messier than hers was exposed. I usually had my hair pulled back to keep it neat, but I since it was a special occasion, I tried to actually comb it. It didn't last long. She sighed and rested her head against my chest. "I just want to stay here all day... with you."  
  
I felt my face blush a little when she said that. I stroked her back gently and whispered to her. "If I could spend everyday like this with you, that would be paradise."  
  
She slowly lifted her head so our eyes met again. She slowly lowered head to mine. We closed our eyes as our lips drew closer to each other's. Just when they were about to meet, a loud yelling interrupted us.  
  
"YO!!!" We opened our eyes and looked to the north, where the sound had come from. Waving his hand to us was the Captain of the Guards, Christopher Julius. We could see the excitement in his eyes, since his blue soldier helmet covered all but them. "So that's where ya guys ran to!"  
  
"Hello Sir Christopher." Zelda said with a little annoyance. But that quickly lifted as she smiled. "How'd you get out of the party?"  
  
"Dear Goddesses above!" Christopher shook his head. His blue armor rattled as he walked towards us. "Your dear ol' dad shoulda known better that to serve wine to my fellow guards!" He laughed in his cheerful, loud laugh. "If he's smart, he'll bolt up da castle before they break sumthin'!"  
  
"You could always have Emi cook for them!" I shouted as me and Zelda got back on our feet. "She'll fill them with food and put them to sleep."  
  
"Emi's not gonna cook, not in her condition." His wife, Emi, was not only the best cook in all of Hyrule, but she was 8 months pregnant with Christopher's child. He's been waiting on her, hand and foot, like if she was a Queen. "Anyway! I came here to warn ya!"  
  
"Warn us?" Zelda asked. She looked puzzled, as was I. "About what?"  
  
"Your father knows you're gone..." He said in a cautious tone. "You know him... He'll tear apart Hyrule 'til he finds ya. So be wise if you go back before he has a chance to."  
  
"We will." Zelda and I called our horses. They trotted towards us and awaited for us to mount them.  
  
"I'm gonna head back." Christopher turned and walked away. "Smooth move, knockin' her offa da horse like dat, Link!" I knew he was smiling under that helmet. "Same way me and Emi met, cept' I broke my arm." He laughed and headed back for the castle.  
  
I helped Zelda back on her steed and mounted mine. We rode out towards Hyrule, but in a slow speed, just to take our own time. I looked at Zelda again, and felt my heart beat faster. "My Goddess..." I thought to myself.  
  
After we got there (and a long lecture from the King, which neither Zelda nor I really paid much attention to) it was slowly becoming nighttime. The ceremony was slowly ending and Zelda and I wandered off again. This time, to the Temple of Time. We sat on the step outside it and looked at the bright stars that were blinking down at us.  
  
"It's beautiful..." Zelda said in an awed hush.  
  
"Yeah..." I wasn't looking at the stars. "Beautiful..." Zelda looked at me and saw I was looking at her face and not the stars. I saw her blush lightly and smile.  
  
"I'm so happy you're here..." She said with caress in her voice. "I thought that... when you left Hyrule, I'd never see you again."  
  
It hasn't been long since I returned her after my adventure trying to look for Navi. Sadly, I could never find her and returned here. I wish to find here someday, but right now, I'm where I want to be.  
  
"I needed to be here..." I gently held Zelda's hand. "I can't stand being away from you." I took her hand to my lips and kissed it. I kept kissing as my lips traveled up her arm and into her lips. We shared a kiss, until I slowly broke it away. I had something important to say. "Zelda... You know that I love you... with all my heart?"  
  
Zelda hugged me. We both enjoyed the embrace. "I love you too. With all my heart and soul... I love you..."  
  
I had to break away from her. "There's something that needs to be told... something that I need to get off my chest." Zelda was puzzled as I got up. But I slowly descended and kneeled on one knee. I took her hand and looked into her sparkling eyes. "Princess Zelda... ever since I met you, I knew you and I were going to be close friends. But that friendship turned to deep affection... and then true love." I looked at my pocket and reached into it. "What I need to now is this..." I pulled out a small velvet box. I heard Zelda gasp and saw here eyes welling with tears. I open the box and shown her the small diamond engagement ring inside. "Princess Zelda... will you honor me by becoming my wife?"  
  
Zelda now had tears rolling down her cheeks. She had a small smile and her eyes were bright with happiness. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into another embrace. "Link! I...I will!" She was crying into my shoulder. "I've always dreamt of this! I want to be your wife!"  
  
I slowly lifted her chin so her eyes met with mine. She was still happily crying, and I was smiling. I gently pressed my lips against hers and we shared a more passionate kiss. We stayed like this for what seemed like a long, happy eternity.  
  
I guess this should be the happy ending that I wanted. But there was one thing that stood in our way of marriage... Hyrulian Law...  
  
"Absolutely not!!!" I could hear the King shouted at his daughter as I listened to into the throne room from outside the door. "I forbid it! You can't marry this man!"  
  
"Why not!?" I could hear Zelda shouting back. It was rare that Zelda would ever yell, especially at her father. "I love him and he loves me! That should be enough for you!"  
  
"It's not about that!" The King's voice grew more serious, if that was possible. "Hyrulian Law says that you must marry a prince! Link isn't but a Hyrulian Knight! You can't wed him!"  
  
"To hell with Hyrulian Law!" Zelda cursed. "It can't decide who I marry! And neither can you!"  
  
"Daughter..." The King's voice softened. "I have nothing against Link. I think he is a fine young man with great skill. But he's trained to be a knight. Not a king. How long would Hyrule last if he was king?"  
  
"Just because he's not trained to be royalty doesn't mean he can't be a great king. There is so much I don't know about being a Queen, but we can both help each other keep Hyrule peaceful and sound. Please father..."  
  
"No!!!" The King shouted again. "You mustn't act like some lovesick fool! Think of your country..."  
  
"In that case, I won't become Queen! I can liberate myself from the Royal Family! And live happily with Link as my husband!"  
  
"Never!!!" I heard a loud slamming. I was too nervous to look, but I was sure it was the King stomping his foot down. "You are a Princess... and will remain a Princess until I die! If you can't find a Prince, a REAL Prince, to become King, Hyrule will fall into Chaos!"  
  
"But father..."  
  
"NO!!! I want you out of my sight! Go and think about the harm you'll do to Hyrule until these foolish thoughts are gone!"  
  
I heard running footsteps and quickly back away from the door. Zelda threw the door open and slammed it shut. She kept running down the corridor crying and weeping with a broken heart. She ran to her own room and shut herself inside. I went inside to comfort her and saw the broken down mess she was. She cried into her pillow as I sat next to her.  
  
"Zelda..." I put my arm around her and brought her closer to me. I looked at her with sad eyes and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Damn the Law!" Her sobs were muffled into the pillow. "And damn him! It isn't fair!" I gently stroked her arm and tried to comfort her. "Why was I born a Princess?"  
  
There was a knock at the door. Christopher slowly let himself into the room. "Link..." He said with a rare serious tone. "His highness wishes to see you in the throne room." Christopher walked out the room and waited for me to follow. We walked to the throne room, until Christopher stopped in front of the door. "I heard the King shouting from all the way upstairs."  
  
"I guess you want to tell me to break off the proposal?" I said coldly.  
  
Christopher shook his head. "If you can cause the King to make that much racket, then you must be doin' something right!" I wanted to laugh at that joke. All of his jokes had no trouble making me laugh, but I was too upset to even smile. "Just stick to your guns and do what you think is right. I don't want to sound like I'm blaspheming his highness, but what he's saying is wrong." Christopher suddenly jolted straight. "Don't tell 'em I said that!" I nodded and followed him into the throne room. He walked up to the seated king and kneel a foot away from him. "Your highness... I brought Link here."  
  
"Thank you, Christopher." The King said in a calm voice. "You may leave now."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Christopher turned to walk out the door. He left me in the room with the King, who seemed to be glaring daggers at me.  
  
I kneel in the same spot Christopher did. "You wanted to see me, your highness?"  
  
The King looked at me and shook his head. "You really done it this time..." He had a less than serious tone, but I was still very nervous. "You proposed to my daughter... she accepts... and now, she's angry at me." He sighed. "I had a hard time accepting you and Zelda seeing each other, but I considered it a phase that she would outgrow." I started to get a little frustrated. Did he really see me as just a phase for his daughter? "But, marriage? I'm sorry, Link, but she must marry a Prince. She has a certain level of royalty that she must follow." Why was he speaking to me like I was just some child? I knew about her royalty. I didn't need to be lectured about it. "I want what's best for her... you want that too, right?" I gritted my teeth unnoticeably. I'm not good enough for her? "Link... I need you to leave this place. Go back on your journey. Meet a nice girl and settle down. Be happy. And soon, Zelda will move on and marry a prince."  
  
What is this!? He's trying to get me out of her mind and heart? I slowly rose to my feet and tried hard not to raise my voice. "I don't want to leave... I want to marry her. I may not be a prince, but I can learn to be a king."  
  
The King shook his head again. I had to deal with his heartless lecture, but it still wasn't over. "I can't let some... knight... rule this country, when what we need is a true king. Please, Link... I'll give you as many rupees as you want, if you please leave."  
  
Bribery?! How low does he think I am! Just a knight? Not good enough for Zelda? Bribe me out of the kingdom? That's it!  
  
"I refuse to leave!" I shouted. I seemed to startled the king a little. "I love her with all my being and I will marry her! Whether or not you want it! She will be my wife and I, her husband!"  
  
"Have you forget who you're talking to?!" The king shouted back. "I am the King of Hyrule! I can do anything to stop you from wedding her! I can ban you two from every church in the land! I can make sure no clerics even uttered your names in the same sentence! I can have you thrown out of this kingdom! I could have done any of that, but I decided to let you walk out of this kingdom! Now, you have one night to gather all your processions and leave without so much as a good-bye!"  
  
I was ready to retort, but instead, I stormed towards the door angrily and full of hate. But before I left, I turned towards him and said something that I never thought I would ever say to anyone. "Biggest mistake you'll ever make..." I then walked through the door and slammed it shut.  
  
I was in my bedroom, pacing the floor. I couldn't sleep, but I was exhausted. I thought about all that had occurred this night. My proposal to Zelda... which filled my heart with joy... the argument she and the king had, and the way he tried to make me leave her. I soon found many thoughts running through my mind. But these thoughts were of what I could do to marry Zelda before he could interfere. Perhaps we could get married tonight. I could take her to the church right away and... but if he found out, he could have the marriage annulled... What if we were to have our marriage and kept it a secret from him? I could sneak in and out of the kingdom (like I used to) to see her and... but the maids of the castle who always seem to snoop around would tell him... What if me and her ran away together? Left Hyrule and the king and were married in a whole other country... But he would still find us, the Hyrulian Guards would search the world for the missing Princess.  
  
Damn! No matter what, I can't have her as my bride! He has too much power of both of us! I looked at the knife I had hanging on the wall. It was a ceremonial dagger that was covered in gold and diamonds. It had been given to me as a gift from the king. I thought... what irony it would be if he was to be stabbed with a dagger he had given me? Wait... Why did I think that? Just because he infuriated me and denied me Zelda's hand in marriage, doesn't mean I wish to kill him. But still...  
  
I can't explain what happened next. All I know is that I walked to the dagger and grabbed the handle. I had a white knuckle grasp on it and started to breath heavily. My hands started to sweat and my heart beat intensified. After just standing there for a minute, I could feel the world around me turning black.  
  
Shortly after, I came to my senses and could see again. But what I saw horrified me beyond anything I had ever seen. Blood... Blood was all over my hands... my tunic... the dagger I still had in my grasp... and all over the walls and floor. It was sickening... Like a crimson mist had hit this room. I looked at the floor and dropped the knife and backed away with great fear. Laying there, face up, was the King of Hyrule! Blood had covered his entire body as well, but it was his blood! The dagger was implanted into his heart, so deep that the blade couldn't be seen... I saw his face, his eyes were wide open and his mouth gaped. He had a sickening surprised expression. I tried desperately to shake him awake, but I already knew it was useless... The King of Hyrule is dead... by my hand...  
  
I was panicking! I quickly locked his bedroom door, ever thought I was shaking so bad I couldn't get it right for a while. I had to make sure that no one would enter, so I pushed anything I could find against it. I looked at the king again. That dead body staring into my soul... Goddesses... I...I needed to get rid of it! If it was discovered that I killed the king, then I could be executed... but what would Zelda say? I know what she would say... She'd hate me... That would be worst than an execution... I wrapped the body with the blankets off the bed and slowly climbed out the window with it over my shoulder.  
  
So now I'm here... near Lake Hylia with the dead body of a king and bloodied hands. No... my hands were finally clean. I was now ready to finish the job. I weighed down the body with stone and threw it into the lake. To my relief, the body quickly sunk to the bottom. It rolled down the slanted coast and was now in the middle of the lake. The dark water made it impossible to see it anymore. The dagger was wrapped with him, to make sure they could never find it or him. I still had more to do, however...  
  
I quickly climbed back into his bedroom and began to clean up the bloodied mess I made. When it was spotless, it took off my green tunic and set it on fire, reducing it to ashes. I discarded the ashes out the window and into the moat. I unlocked the door and walked back to my room, knowing that I was clean of any crime. Nothing could pin me to the murder of the king. But for how long can I stay clean...  
  
Gamerctm: Pretty cool, huh? Link may think that he's clean, but this is only chapter 1. What will happen to the Hyrulian Hero in the next chapters? Can he stand the guilt of murder? And what will happen when everyone wakes up and find their king missing? PLZ R&R!!! By the way... Regicide means the murder of a king. 


	2. Discovery of Murder

Welcome back! Well, Link has done the evil deed, but for how long can he play innocent?  
  
Chapter 2: Discovery of Murder [Link's POV]  
  
The disappearance of the King of Hyrule wasn't a secret for long. One of the castle maids had walked into the room to do a quick morning cleaning and saw that he was gone. She quickly ran to Christopher for help. Now I'm watching him examine the king's room while I try to ignore the aches and pains of guilt in my stomach. He and 2 other Castle Guards were gently inspecting every inch of the room.  
  
"Nothing..." Christopher finally said. "Not even a sign of a struggle..."  
  
Christopher had dealt with disappearances before. Which made me more nervous. He could figure out who kidnapped a person just by looking at the room once. He always says that no matter who, a kidnapper will always leave a clue, whether big or small. I was just thankful that this was being called a 'kidnapping.'  
  
"Nothing here, sir." One of the Guards said as he climbed out from under the bed.  
  
I could hear Christopher laugh. "You're a grown man, Edge!" He said to the Guard. "Don't be climbing under beds like that! Ain't professional for a guy in armor to crawl around!" Even while examining the disappearance of a king, he still kept his calm, happy personality.  
  
"With the exception of the bed sheets being gone..." The other Guard started to say. "There doesn't seem to be anything significant."  
  
"I know..." Christopher flopped down on the bare bed. His metal armor rattled. "We all know that if we has kidnapped, the kidnappers could tie him up in the sheets and just drag him out. But no one heard any screams or cries of help. So..." Christopher's voice grew more serious. "We'll have to assume the worst and call this... murder..."  
  
Damn him! He's already knows that it's murder... wait... he ASSUMED it was murder. I'm still clear... but why am I worried? He doesn't know it was me who murdered the king... I noticed him climb off the bed and look on the floor. I was surprised when he shouted 'Ah-ha!'...  
  
"Yes sir?" The Guards spook up.  
  
"Raid...Edge... We just found a clue..." Christopher spoke as he held up a tiny red gem. You could barely see it in his gauntlet-clad hand. He gently put it on the bed so it could be seen well.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" I asked. It was about time to try and look innocent. "Everyone knows that the king keeps gems in his room."  
  
"But everyone knows he doesn't keep anything this small..." Christopher replied matter-a-factly. "It seems pretty strange that this gem would be in here at all... unless..."  
  
He reached into the scabbard of his sword. On the side, he kept a much smaller holster and he pulled out... a gold ceremonial dagger! How did he find it? I threw it in the lake, with King Hyrule... but it wasn't mine. How could I forget that he too was given a gold dagger as a token of the king's thanks for his 20 years of loyal service to the Guards? He held the red gem to the dagger. Again, he shouted a loud, 'Ah-ha!'  
  
"What is it?" I asked nervously. But I already knew what it was...  
  
"This gem came from a gold ceremonial dagger!" The damn Captain shouted. "The king only gives these daggers to his closest friends. He even gave one to Nabooru, the leader of the Gerudo Thieves. Hmm..." He walked over to the window. "A Gerudo... or someone with Gerudo agility could easily climb down the castle wall, jump over the moat, and make his or her getaway." He was right again! That was exactly how I got out of the castle. "But there isn't any sign of blood. Someone must have been able to keep cool and just stab the king, without any mess, and escape. But that's next to impossible with a dagger like this."  
  
"What do you suppose happened..." Why did I bother to ask. I knew precisely what happened.  
  
"Someone cleaned up the mess." He said. He was right, yet again... Damn him! "The kidnapper or murderer knew what to do. How to get rid of any trails that lead to him, and even how to remain cool and calm. It's a perfect crime... but he left one fatal piece of evidence. The little red gem..." I was a little proud that the Captain of the Guards commented on how well I cleaned the scene. Made me think that even I could get away with murder... what? Why am I thinking this? "Let's go." He started to walk out the door. "We've done all we could..."  
  
He and the other Guards walked out the bedroom and left me there. I wasn't as calm as before... He now knew the weapon... it would only be a matter of time that he would trace me to the crime. But I shouldn't worry.... If I show even the slightest hint of worry, all of them would know... and I would be caught. I can stay calm... I will stay calm.  
  
A few days past and the search for the king began. But one night, I was looking off the edge of the castle with my depressed love, Zelda. She was the last to hear of her father's 'kidnapping' from Christopher. She didn't say a word, didn't smile, or even eat. But she didn't cry either. The very last moment with her father was when they argued about our engagement. The unmoving frown and sad eyes that somehow invaded her beauty marred her normally beautiful face. I wanted her to say something... even if it was a scream or a cry of misery... she needed to say something.  
  
"Z-Zelda..." I said to her nervously. "Are you okay?" I shouldn't have asked. Her father was killed for the Goddesses' sake. And worse... by me.  
  
"He's really gone..." She finally said. She had always told me that I was always the one she could confide in when something troubled her. "Either missing or dead... but he's gone..." I could see tears well up in her eyes. "I might never see him again..."  
  
"But if he was really kidnapped..." I was lying to her. "There is a chance he could come back..."  
  
"Father had a few enemies... and they all wanted him dead. If they were the ones who kidnapped him... then..." Her voice was breaking. "He's gone..." She finally allowed herself to cry. She wrapped her arms around me and cried in my shoulder. "Why did it have to end like this?! He probably thought I hated him!" I felt guilty... I was comforting the one I wronged... more irony...  
  
Her sobs of depression ended when Christopher walked up to us and cleared his throat. He was looking straight down at the floor, like he couldn't even face us. "Link...Princess..." He finally looked up, with deep regret in his voice. "We...found your father..." He didn't have to say anymore. Zelda's voice was so watery, it was clear she was emotional broken.  
  
"W-Where did you find him..." She asked.  
  
"The Zoras were swimming around Lake Hylia... when they found a bundled mess of blankets... inside was the king's body... we don't how long he was dead for... or how long he was at the bottom for... The only thing found on him was a stab in the chest right where the heart is..."  
  
I could feel Zelda shake and cry from the news. Christopher was still looking down. I was glad... I couldn't face either him or Zelda after this. I know I'd be exposed as the murderer.  
  
"Any...clues on who killed him?" Zelda asked shakily.  
  
"No... but we will find the killer... I swear it. And he will be severely punished..." Christopher turned away without lifting his head once. He stopped to look back for a second. He looked at me with a look that said 'Take care of her...' and he walked back into the castle.  
  
I looked at the still crying Zelda and hugged her closer. She needed comfort... she was nothing but depressed. I cradled her in my arms like an infant and carried her into the castle.  
  
I brought her into her room and gently lowered her on her soft bed. She grabbed the covers and held onto them like if she was in danger. It pains me to see her this way. And the thought of me being the reason made me want to kill myself... I turned to walk out of her room, but before I could get there, I could hear her whisper a quiet 'No.'  
  
"Please..." She said with tear soaked eyes looking at me. "Stay... with me..."  
  
How could I say no... she needed me... or that's what she thought. I turned back and walked towards her bed. I looked around and saw a small toy cucco doll that her father had given her when she was a baby. Her nursemaid, Impa, once told me that it was her favorite toy as a child. I took it off the shelf it was on and gave it to Zelda. She gently hugged it... I could tell it reminded her of her father's great love for her. I looked at her again, her tears had slowed and her sobs were only the occasional sniffle. I took my hat off and set it on the nightstand. I lay in Zelda's bed, right at her side. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead tenderly and brought her closer to me. I closed my eyes and fell into a quiet sleep... next to the woman I have loved... and hurt...  
  
I had a horrid dream that night... I was looking at the very dagger that had killed the king. It was in my enclosed in my fist in a white knuckled grasp. I was soon uncontrollable walking out of my bedroom and heading straight for the king's room. I tried to open it... locked. His room was locked and I couldn't enter. So I headed back to my room and climbed out of the window. His room was only one open window away from mine. I carefully and skillfully climbed across and entered his room. He was sleeping peacefully. I was soon to change that.. I walked over silently and carefully. I stood just over him. I raised the dagger over my head. I heard heart beats... not mine though... the king's. I timed it just right between two beats and stabbed him right in the heart. The blood rushed out of his body like a sickening geyser. He jerked open his eyes and mouth. He tried to scream, but all that escaped was a bloody gurgle. He fell off his bed and onto the floor. His flowing blood stained the walls and floor. The deed was done... a diabolic smile crossed my lips... all went black.  
  
I finally woke from the haunting dream. I jerked up into a sitting position on Zelda's bed. I was sweating and shaking nervously. I felt short of breath and like someone was choking me. My panting for air must have woken up Zelda, because she wrapped her arm around me in concern.  
  
"Link..." She whispered. "Is something wrong? You feel so cold..."  
  
"Nothing..." I lied to her. "I'm fine... it's just chilly tonight..." Even though it was summer, I tried to say I was cold. She didn't buy it.  
  
"I know something is wrong..." She said with sorrow. "Please... tell me."  
  
"I..." I was trapped. She could se right through me. "There is something... Zelda..." I looked into her eyes. "I..." A loud knocking interrupted me. We looked towards the closed door. It was about to be pounded down.  
  
"LINK!!!" A loud angry voice shouted. "You're under arrest for Regicide!" It was Christopher! "Surrender! Or we will attack!"  
  
"Regicide?!" Zelda gasped as she looked at me. Suddenly the door was rammed open. Christopher and several guards rushed in and grabbed me. "Christopher! There must be so mistake!"  
  
"No mistake..." Christopher said. "Link is the one who murdered your father!"  
  
"That can't be!" Zelda shouted back. "He couldn't..." Christopher then pulled out a knife to show to Zelda. It was my gold dagger.  
  
"This was found with the king back at Lake Hylia..." Christopher explained. "Link's dagger is missing... but the sheath remained in his room. We also found that Link was able to climb from his window to the king's room."  
  
"But he can't be the one who..."  
  
"He was able to stab the king right at the moment his heart was between heartbeats. This was fatal enough to kill him instantly. He couldn't even scream. Link must obviously have great experience killing monsters to stab between heartbeats."  
  
"How did you..." I said quietly. I then saw Zelda look at me with great shock.  
  
"You walked back to your room... but forgot to lock the king's door. Everyone knows he locks his door... Take him away!"  
  
I struggled to break free, but they had too tight a grip on me. "Zelda!" I looked at her. She backed away with crying eyes.  
  
"Why... Link... Why did you..." She said as she backed against the wall.  
  
My heart was shattered. I could tell she could never forgive me. Nor love me again. I allowed myself to be taken away with the guards. Christopher led them to the dungeon. I was thrown into the cell and it was locked, I couldn't escape. Before Christopher and the guards left... he looked at me.  
  
"Sorry, Link..." He said with a quiet tone. "But you're to be hung tomorrow... Regicide is too big a crime to let you live..." With that... he left me in the dark dripping cell and forced me to wait until the next door. I didn't care... only one thing was on my mind...  
  
Zelda... I'm sorry...  
  
The hours seemed like days... It was almost dawn... and I would be executed shortly. I could barely see anything in my dark cell, but I could hear the sounds of footsteps approaching me. It must be the soldier that would take me to the noose and tied around my neck. I was prepared for what ever would come. I heard the lock open and the footsteps stopped. I closed with my eyes and waited...  
  
I slowly opened them again and saw that the cell door was wide open, but no one was around. I slowly walked out and looked around. No one was around. It was as if the door opened on its own. But what about the footsteps? I decided not to think about it and quickly ran up the stairs to make an escape. I wanted to leave Hyrule. Start a new life, and now was my chance. I opened the door slightly and peaked through it. I saw a guard standing by the door. He heard the creak of the door and turned around. He saw me!  
  
"He's escaped!" He shouted to get more attention. I, as an instinct, punched him hard in the face and knocked him out. I took his spear and ran further down the hall. All the guards I ran into, I fought with until I was about to knock them out. That's when I saw the blue armored captain. Christopher was walking down the hall with his back turned. He didn't seem to notice me or even hear the guards shouting.  
  
"I hate this part of the job..." I heard him say. "Better get the rope..." He was going to prepare my execution site. If I wanted to escape, I'd have to take him down. I ran at him, with the spear pointed towards his back. The tip would penetrate his armor and stab him in the back. Just as I was near, he grabbed the end of the spear and swung me in the wall. "Have to be a deaf man not to hear that racket you're makin'..." He turned to look at me. He had his helmet off and showed his dark brown hair and his face. It had an emotionless look. "If you want to kill me... You have to right me." He drew out his sword and prepared for battle. "You can take on hoards of monsters... but how 'bout the Captain ol the Guards?"  
  
"Yah!!!" I leapt back to my feet and grabbed the spear again. I was about to stab him, when he blocked it with his own weapon and deliver a hard punch to my face. It hurt even worst because of those metal gauntlets. I shook off the pain and attacked again. We blocked each other's sword swings and spear stabs to the brink of panic. I became tenser as we keep attacking. I grew exhausted, but he was still calm. "I won't let... you beat...me..."  
  
"It's simple battle knowledge." He began to explain. "You're tense. I'm calm. You grow more tired. I still have plenty of energy. And I can do this easy." He slammed me in the chin with the hilt of the sword. I fell to the floor from the pain and exhaustion. "I don't want to do this... but I was taught not stop until they're dead. You understand though... sorry Link!" He rose the sword over his head and was ready to finish me. Suddenly, his eyes snapped wide open. There was a bright flash of red light from behind him. "AHHHHHH! Ahh..." He fell face first to the ground. There was a large burn mark on the back of his armor. I looked to see who attacked him, but all I saw was the empty hall. I then heard the shouts of more soldiers.  
  
"There he is! And he's attacked Captain Julius!" I turned and saw archers this time. They aimed their bows at me and were ready to fire. I started to run away, but the pain of the arrows stabbing into my back was harsh. I feared stopping, so I didn't stop running. More arrows pierced me and brought more pain. As I was about to reach the end, more archers stopped in front of me and fired more arrows. They stabbed into my chest. I was starting to feel faint. I backed away and feel my entire body go numb. I fell ton the side and smashed through the window. Glass pierced me as I fell to the hard, cold ground. I tired to get up, but my body wouldn't more. It became pitch black. I was unconscious...  
  
Soon, my senses reawakened. I could see again, and feel. I felt... a soft bed under my back and saw a ceiling over my head. I looked down and saw that my body was wrapped in bandages. I could hear someone walking towards me. I looked up and saw a beautiful woman staring down at me.  
  
"Z-Zelda?" I said with a weak tone. The woman shook her head.  
  
"No..." The woman had long red hair. I realized who it was instantly.  
  
"Malon...?"  
  
[Normal POV]  
  
Back at the Castle...  
  
"Damn!" The shout of profanity filled the dark room. Inside were several angry guards, soldiers and archers. One guard spoke up. "I swear to the goddesses! I saw him hit the ground, but when we ran to get him, he was gone!"  
  
"This is a problem..." Christopher was also present. "We have the murderer of the king running around Hyrule. And we can't make a move to find him..."  
  
"Why not?" Another guard spoke. "We could always put his face on signs and see if anyone saw him."  
  
"No." Christopher sounded grim. "We can't... if word got out that the King was murdered... well if you think our jobs are tough now... Think about this. There are millions of people all around Hyrule. Not just in the city, but the entire land. A small percentage of them are killers, thieves, and kidnappers. And they all think the same damn way... No king... no law... We don't need them to go around, hurting innocent people, and bringing destruction to Hyrule. No one finds out about the King's murder. Anything that happened in this castle, is a secret."  
  
"But what about Link?" The third guard said.  
  
"We'll still look for him. Small search groups will look for him, nothing too suspicious. We must make sure no one knows anything about this... and when comes to keepin secrets from a place like Hyrule..." He sighed with worry. "Goddesses help us..." 


	3. Thrill of Murder

It wasn't long until the murder of the King was found and the murderer as well. Link is outta the castle, but his troubles are just beginning.

Chapter 3: The Thrill of Murder

Malon's POV

It was late night, and I was standing in the horse stable of my daddy's ranch, stroking the mane of one of the many horses. The night was tranquil and quiet as I sleepily walked out and walked towards our house to go to bed. But I heard the suddenly neighing of a scared horse. I looked towards the barn, but the sound wasn't from any of the horses in it. It was from... Epona!

There I saw her, galloping wildly towards the ranch. She seemed spooked, and she had a mangled body lying atop her. I rushed towards her and was able to calm her so that she would stop. I looked at the person she carried and backed away with a gasp.

"L-Link..." I said, with shock in my voice. It was him, the Fairy Boy from the forest. He had several large wounds on him, and his blood was flowing uncontrollable from them. I quiet reached for a nearby towel and tore it to shreds. I pressed them against the wounds until the bleeding stopped. After, I struggled to hold him over my shoulder. I tried to walk him to my house, but his weight brought us both to the ground. I called for daddy and Mr. Ingo to help and they both helped me take him into my bedroom.

I treated his wounds and wrapped him in bandages. Dad made the suggestion of telling the Princess what happened, but I told him it would be best to wait until the morning. I didn't want her to worry so late in the night. Besides, even wounds like he had could be taken care off. Another thing I noticed was that there was an arrow pierced in his chest and it had the Royal Family Insignia on it. Perhaps it was some sort of rebellion at the castle, but I was more focused on Link.

It wasn't long until he regained his consciousness. He looked up at me with his shining green eyes, and muttered something I could hear just barely. "Z-Zelda..." He must have thought I was Princess Zelda. I gently shook my head.

"No..." He slowly opened his eyes completely and stared at me.

"Malon...?" He moaned out weakly as he tried to get up. I quickly and slowly pushed him back on the bed.

"Don't try to get up." I warned him. He was in no shape to move. "When I found you, you were bleeding so much... and it felt like your ribs were broken... and..." He looked at his body. How the bandages were wrapped around him. I began to stammer. "I'm sorry! Are the bandages too tight? Not tight enough? If you want I can change them! Unless you don't need them changed! But than I guess you wouldn't be..." I slowly stopped and blushed. I have never stammered so much in my life.

"It's okay..." He said silently. I was relieved that he didn't seem to notice the way I was speaking earlier. But my face soon turned bright crimson when he lifted the blanket he was under and looked down. He was blushing slightly too. "Where are my..."

"I-I-I... I had to take them off!" I was speaking so quickly, I didn't even know what I was saying. "You had so much blood on you tunic and...and... I couldn't let you rest in blood soaked clothes! I'm sorry! I should have asked first! I mean... I should have let you do it yourself! But you were too weak... and..." I quickly turned around so he wouldn't see me. "I didn't peek... I swear..." What I meant was, 'I didn't MEAN to peek.'

I could hear him chuckling. At least he wasn't as quiet as he was before. "It's okay... You were trying to help me. And I appreciate it. I might have died if it wasn't for you."

I smiled. "No problem, Link. But..." I turned to face him again, my crimson gone. "What happened to you?" I probably shouldn't have asked. It was his business and none of mine. But I wanted to know. I was curious...and concerned...

Link seemed distance. Like he was in deep thought. "I...I can't remember..."

"You can't?" I said in a serious tone.

"No..." He looked towards the window. "I think... I think I might have been attacked while riding Epona. I might come back to me shortly."

"Take as long as you need." I said with a nod. "You're always welcome here. Stay for as long as you want."

"I...don't want to be a bother."

"Link... You're not a bother..." I meant every word. I would have stayed longer, but I could hear daddy calling for me.

"Malon!" He shouted. "Could you come down here?"

"Yes, dad!" I shouted back as I headed for the door. Before I walked out a said to Link in a gentle voice. "Get some sleep..." I walked out and quietly closed the door. I walked down the stairs to where daddy and Mr. Ingo were waiting. But I immediately wanted to storm back upstairs when I saw HIM...

"Greetings my dear, Malon..." He said in a smooth and suave voice. It was the Head Rancher from the Luna Ranch, Duane. The one, and only man, I despised.

"Hello, Duane." I said rather coldly. I didn't like him or his ranch. "I see you've taken the time to travel from Triet to visit our little ranch."

"It wasn't the ranch I wanted to see..." He gave me his smoothest smile. Sure, any other girl would have been charmed, but I knew that he was scum. "It was you, my beauty of Hyrule." He pulled out from behind his back a bouquet of beautiful roses. "For you."

"I took the roses with disgust. "Did you grow these yourself?" I decided to bring up the true nature of his ranch. "Got bored killing innocent cows for meat?"

Dad was shocked. "Now, now Malon. Don't be so rude..." Duane assured both my father and Ingo that his cattle were used for milking and nothing more. For a while I believed it too, but when I saw that man trying to sell beef at the Bazaar of Hyrule Castle, I found out it was a lie.

"Malon, don't believe the rumors." He smiled again. I wanted to slap that smile clear off his face. "You know my cows are all well taken care of."

"You mean over-fed and turned to meat." I threw the roses in his face and walked outside, not wanting to see him anymore.

I couldn't stand him, I didn't like him, and he made me sick. Hard to believe I once wanted to marry him... I remembered how much fun the Luna Ranch used to be when I was ten. Cows and horses everywhere. Pig and cuccos ran around wide fields. His father really took care of the ranch. I even like Duane so much, that when he gave me a promise ring that we would wed when we got older, I gladly accepted.

Then his father died just last year and Duane, being 19, was to take care of the ranch. He decided that it would be worth more money to sell the cows and other animals and turn them into food. I couldn't stand him anymore. I still kept the ring on my finger though. It was too tight to pull off, otherwise I would throw it into Lake Hylia and watch it sink to the bottom. I wish I could marry a man who was smart and charming. A man strong, yet gentle. A man who would treat me right and give me his unconditional love. A man I could give my love for all eternity. A man like...

Link! I completely forgot about him for a while. He must be hungry. I ran to the barn to get him some milk and some fruits and vegetables. Although it wouldn't be compared to any meal he's eaten in the castle, I'm going to make him the best meal I can.

Link's POV

"Dinner's ready!" Malon said cheerfully as she walked in the room with a tray full of food. "I didn't know what you like, so I brought all I could." She was so kind. Taking care of me like this. But... I felt terrible. I was lying to her by saying I forgot what had happened to me. I remembered everything all too clearly.

I looked at the food and was eager to start eating. "It all looks good." I said with enthusiasm. "I don't know where to start!"

She walked up to the bed and pulled up a chair next to me. She picked up a strawberry and was about to put it in my mouth. "You don't have to do that." I said while sitting up. "No need to trouble yourself."

"It's no trouble." She insisted. "You should just lay back and relax. Give your body a rest." I did as she told me and laid back down. She gently put the strawberry in my mouth and waited for me to chew and swallow it. She continued feeding me until very little food was left.

"You should eat too." I said after eating another piece of fruit.

"No. I'm not hungry." She shook her head and put another piece of food in my mouth. "This is all for you anyway." She gently rubbed my hair and smiled. I would have stopped her, but I was enjoying it too much. She abruptly stopped when the door slammed open and strange man staggered into the room. By his clothes, I could tell he worked on a ranch. She turned towards him with an angry look on her face.

"Hey, Malon honey!" He said in a rude, obnoxious voice. "Wondered where you were hidin'."

"Duane!" She shouted at him. I didn't blame her. "Do you have the decency to knock before entering a room?"

"I'm sorry, honey." He slurred. "But I wanna see your pretty face before I turn in for the night."

I could smell his breath all the way from the door. Malon obviously could smell it too. "Have you been drinking, Duane?" She said with disgust.

"A little..." He slurred again. "But I was wonderin' if you had some extra blankets for me? I'm ready for bed? Care to join me?" I couldn't believe that smug pig said that to Malon.

"I'll pass." She said calmly. "I'll go get your blankets." She started to head for the door. But she when passed the drunkard, he gave Malon a quick slap in her rear. She gasped and slapped him back... right in the face! "If your ever touch me with your damned hands again, I break both of them and your legs!."

She stormed out angrily. I was angry too. How dare he touch Malon? That bastard had no right. If I could get up, I'd... No... I better not. I don't want another murder. It's bad enough I killed Zelda's father...

The drunk rubbed the side of his face she slapped him and smiled. "Feisty little girl, she is." He looked at the tray of food Malon prepared for me and took an apple. He chewed it noisily while still talking. "She wants me so bad... Don't be alarmed if you hear her moaning from inside my room." He laughed smugly. I was more furious than ever. "She must be a banshee in the sack... But around here? She must be begging for it by now." How dare he thing of her like that? Is that how he saw her? Sex starved? I wanted more than ever to hurt, nay, kill him!

He left the room and slammed the door shut. I clenched my fists as his idiotic words were still in my mind. The more I thought about them, the angrier I got. I was calm again when I heard Malon's gentle voice again.

"Link?" She walked in with a heavy blanket. "It's going to be cold tonight. You should have this." She slowly spread it over my body. "I'm sorry about Duane. He's just a useless prick who thinks he can charm me into marriage." It wasn't marriage he was trying to charm her into. He was trying to charm her into his bed. "He used to be so nice. Then he started killing his own livestock just to make money off meat." She loved animals. Anyone with eyes could see that. "He's so heartless. I..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't bore you about my problems. You must be tired." She walked over to me and rubbed my head again. "Good night..." She put out the lamp and walked out silently. I laid there, but I wasn't tired. The only thing on my mind at that moment was to get rid of her problem...

I waited until it was everything was quiet. Malon, Ingo, and Talon should be asleep. I crept out of bed and walked towards the room Duane was sleeping in. I put my ear to the door to see if he was sleeping as well. But by the sounds of his springing mattress he was doing other things. Did Malon really go into his room? I open the door slightly and saw he was only. Malon wasn't with him, but he was thinking about her... too much...

"Well, Malon..." He said smugly while turning towards the door. He was surprised, but laughed anyway. "Sorry, friend. Thought it was Malon."

"Don't call me 'friend...'" I said coldly.

"Sorry. Didn't catch your name. Malon didn't bother to introduce you to me."

"I don't want you anywhere near Malon anymore..." I slowly closed the door as I walked in.

"My..." He smiled. "Protective, are we? Sorry I can't say I'll stop seeing her, since she'll be my bride soon."

"You delude yourself." That was the only thing I said to him.

"No. It's true." He began to explain to me a rather sick plan. "You see, this ranch ahs been goin' under for a while. So I wanna wait 'til she's broke and propose to her. It's a wait but I can stand it." He took a sip of a bottle of wine located near his bed. "She might be marrying me for money, but hey, long as she honor and obeys, love isn't needed. I'll buy the back her ranch and all her animals. More animals mean more money, right? Beef goes for a lot around here. I'll be richer, and have her hand in marriage. What a great plan, huh friend?"

"Bastard!" I shouted to him, but not loud enough to wake anyone else.

"Uh-oh. You're gonna tell Malon, huh? Well, I don't usually do this, but... "He scratched his chin as he thought about something. "How does a million rupees sound to keep this between us?" I said nothing. "No? Well, go head and tell her." He turned over to avoid seeing my anger. "She'll go broke eventually and come crawling to me. Heh! Saves me a trip comin' here, huh?"

"I'm not going to tell her." I walked over to him clenching my fist. "And even if she did go broke, she'd never marry you." I was now a mere inch away from his bed, ready to make him regret his words. "And you won't have the chance to propose!"

"Is that..." A glint of metal caught my eye as he turned back towards me. "SO!?" He stabbed a knife into my chest, fresh blood staining my already blood soaked tunic. I grunted in pain, but was still able to grab his neck and choke him. "Ahh..." He started to choke out more words that infuriated me. "I'm...a very power...ful...man...where I come...from..." I tightened my grip. "They'll...search for...me... and when...they find me... you'll be tried...and...executed... you're...making a...huge...mistake..."

All I could do is smile sinisterly. "I'm already set to be executed..." Those were the final words he'll ever hear. I gripped so hard on the bastard throat, that I broke his neck bone. I ended by twisting his head around with both hands and killed him instantly. He gave out a death moan and stopped moving. It was over...

I dragged his body out the house and tied it around his horse. I slapped the horse in the rear and sent him off. When I could see the horse disappear into the horizon, I walked back into the house like nothing happened. How could I? This was the second person I killed in cold blood. This was horrible, but to make matters worst, I enjoyed ending the miserable bastard's life. I realized that I got the same pleasure out of killing the king. What's wrong with me? Did I do this for fun, or for Malon? More importantly... what would she think, if she found out?

Gamerctm: Link kills again! But this time, to a bastard who really deserved it. What's gonna happen the next day? And how are things back at the castle? How is Zelda dealing with Link's absence? And how does Christopher plan to find Link? Find out on the next exciting chapter.


	4. Nightmareish Inferno

Malon has taken the injured Link into her home and is nursing him back to full health. But after seeing the way a greedy rancher treated her, Link became angry and murdered him in a quick and clean kill. What is happening to the Hyrulian Hero?

Chapter 4: Nightmarish Inferno

Zelda's POV

Finally, the tears have ended. Finally, I began to realize the truth. All of it was real, not some horrible dream that I couldn't wake out of. I thought back to the day that made me shatter. The day my father was murdered. It was the same day that my true love, Link, was named a murderer. How hard it was to see the soldiers break into my room and pull Link away from me and throw him into the dungeon. Then I learned that he escaped, now I don't know what to think. Was I glad he was out of the rat-infested basement, or upset he could escape punishment for killing my father? Was I in fear for my own life, or angry that anyone so could to the Royal Family could do such a thing? So many complex emotions filled my heart that I feared it would burst.

"Princess..." My thoughts were interrupted when Captain Christopher Julius spoke up. "We may be ready to search for him... but we need your consent." Christopher knew the laws well. No guard, not even the captain, could go on a search and capture mission without the King's consent. And since my father was... It was up to me.

"I..." I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say no, but it was the law that a murderer be found if he escaped. But it was Link, the hero who saved all of Hyrule, nay, the world. How could I take the responsibility knowing that I allowed him to be captured?

"I know it's tough, Princess..." Christopher said in a calm voice. Next to my Nursemaid, Impa, he was my oldest and most dear friend and advisor. Oh, Impa... How I wish you are here to help me... "Frankly, I don't wanna go after 'im either. But it's the law, right?" I didn't want to argue. What he said was true.

Then I realized something. Since my father was dead... I would become Queen of Hyrule. I would be forced to make decisions that affect the entire kingdom and not just myself. Why did my first decision had to be whether my love lived or died...?

"I...I...I don't know!" I shouted out before tears fell from my eyes again. "I just don't know what to say..."

Christopher nodded and turned around. "I... I'll wait. But whatever decision you make, I'll follow it. That's my vow to the Royal Family." He walked out and left me alone to cry. I needed to think about what I would do next, but now I wondered if these tears would ever stop...

Malon's POV

The sun's warm beams of light shone through the window of my bedroom and into my eyes. They slowly flickered open as I was now waking up for today. I smiled and climbed out of bed. Today was going to be a beautiful day. I made my bed, brushed my long hair and slipped into my favorite dress ready for today's work. But before I start, I need to make Link a hearty breakfast to help speed up his recovery. I walked out my room and headed for his, when I pasted the opened door of Duane's room.

I peered inside and saw that he was gone, the bed made, and all the things he brought were gone. "Thank goodness!" I said out loud. "He must have left early." Nothing pleased me more than Duane leaving the ranch and going back home to Triet.

I knocked on Link's door and waited to hear his voice. "Come in!" He said. I opened the door and walked in with a smile on my face.

"Good morning, Link!" I said in a cheerful voice. "Did you sleep well?"

"Actually..." He started to say. I could already tell he didn't get much sleep from the dark rings around his eyes. "I had trouble getting to sleep."

I shook my head. "You need to get sleep, Link, you won't get well soon if you don't."

He looked down at his chest. "I know..."

I smiled again. "Don't worry. I'll make you a nice breakfast today. Just wait a little bit, okay?" He smiled and nodded. I walked out of the room and closed the door. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Let's see..." I said as I searched the cupboards for pots and pans. "I think I'll make..." I placed a small pot onto the lit stove. "Oatmeal." I put in all the ingredients and watched as it started to cook. I began thinking more about Link. What could have happened to him that would make him look so torn up? And that arrow I found that pierced his body, it had the insignia of the Royal Family. Only the castle archers could use those arrows. And all his other wounds... cuts from swords and stabs from spears were all over him when I found him. Whatever it was... maybe it would be best to keep him here for a little while longer. If the Princess was concerned, she'd send guards to search for him, right?

I snapped back to reality when something hot burned my hand. "Ouch!" I looked down and saw that oatmeal was over boiling. "Oops!" I quickly turned off the stove and let it cool down for a few minutes. While I was thinking about Link and the Princess, I left the oatmeal unwatched.

When it was nice and warm, I pour some into a small bowl and walked back to Link's room with it. But along the way there, I thought about Link again. How much I admired him for going on a long journey to find his fairy friend. But how much I was upset that he was leaving. But that was years ago, when we were both 12. I shouldn't have been thinking about the past. Link wasn't gone anymore, he was here... and injured...

"Breakfast is ready!" I said as I walked into his room. He looked at the bowl and me and smiled.

"It smells great." He said as I sat next to him. He was about to rise up to take the bowl, but I stopped him.

"Just lay back down." I told him. I didn't feeding him again. "I'll be careful." He did lay back down like I told him and just sighed. I could tell he was annoyed about me babying him, but why shouldn't I? He was hurt.

I scooped up some oatmeal from the bowl and gently blew on it to cool it down. Slowly, I pushed the spoon into Link's mouth and let him taste the food on it. Just to tease him a little, I pulled it back and rubbed it against his lips like I was cleaning off some stray food off a baby's mouth.

:"Malon..." He said with an annoyed frown.

"That's mama's little boy!" I teased him. I scooped up some more and feed him again. As I was feeding him, I began thinking about him yet again.

Link always made me happy. It didn't matter what he was doing or whether or not he spoke to me. Just knowing that he was around was enough to make me smile. What if he could stay here forever? After a long day of working to keep the ranch stable, we would go into the kitchen and enjoy a warm dinner and just talk. Maybe we would take a long walk around the Hyrule Field and go to the lake. Then we would return home...and he would take me in his strong arms and embrace me... while bringing his lips closer to mine...

"Ow..." I heard Link speak and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked and saw that I had spilled some oatmeal on his chest.

"Oh, Goddess!" I shouted as I quickly wiped off the stray food. I must have burned him, too. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and..."

"It's okay." He said calmly. "It didn't hurt. It wasn't that hot. Besides, I felt worst things."

"Oh..." I said with relief. I looked again and saw my hand was still on his chest, more specific, over his heart. I could feel both the slow heartbeats and the warmth of his body. I didn't want to move my hand. I felt so much comfort, but Link must have felt awkward. I quickly pulled my hand away like I had touched fire. "I'm sorry."

"I...uh..." Link was struggling with words. I felt so nervous. He was quiet for a while. "Thanks for breakfast." He finally managed to say.

"Don't...mention it." I said as I headed for the door. "I have to start taking care of the horses... I'll be back in a few hours." I said with a smile as I slowly closed the door. I felt so lightheaded. Just a moment ago, my hand was on Link's chest, and even though it was accidental... it felt kind of right. Like if I wanted to touch him. But I can't let myself do it again. What would Link think? He has Zelda... I mean... Zelda has him...

Normal POV

Christopher walked in the crowded streets of the Hyrule Bazaar on his daily patrol. Although he was looking for any suspicious activity or people, he was also looking for Link at the same time.

"Dammit..." He thought to himself. "Too much has gone on too fast... Link murders the King, runs, now Zelda has to be the one to decide if we hunt him down or not... Whadda strange buncha days it's been..." He ignored all the townspeople greeting him and wishing him a good day.

"No way! He just gave it to you?" Christopher snapped to attention when he heard someone talking in the dark alleys. Without hesitating, he walked into the alley alone.

"No kiddin'." Christopher found who was talking. It was 2 shady looking men, one showing off a rather full rupee wallet. He spoke again. "I didn't pay for the food, so the owner was bout to call for a guard. All I said was that I was Ganondorf's cousin and he gave me his wallet and didn't say a word." Everyone knows, of course, of how Ganondorf betrayed the King's trust and attacked Hyrule several years ago.

"You know you ain't Ganondorf's cousin!" The other man said. "If Captain Julius finds out, he'll lock ya up!"

"He'll spare me!" The man with the wallet laughed. "Idiot probably believe it!" Christopher slowly walked towards them. He stood behind the thief while the other man yelled in shock. The thief turned and saw him. "Ahhhhhhhh!!! Captain Julius!" they both tried to run, but Christopher grabbed the thief by the shoulders and held him up.

"You gotta lotta brass callin' yourself Hyrule's most hated man's cousin!" Christopher shouted while shaking him by the collar of his shirt. "Now you're gonna walk back to the owner and give him his wallet back! And if I find you stealing people's money again, I'll wring your neck!" Even though Christopher said he would walk, he ended up dragging him back to the Bazaar.

"This is abuse of your power!" The man shouted to Christopher.

"It ain't power-abuse 'til I shove dat wallet up your..." Before he could finish, the guard in charge of watching the city gates ran up to him, looking shaken and surprised.

"Captain Julius!" The guard shouted before stopping and taking a breather.

"Bickson?" Christopher said the guard's name. "What's up wit you?"

"We found..." Bickson said between breaths. "a dead body!"

"What?" Christopher shouted while dropping the man he was dragging on the ground.

"In the fields! It was tied up to a horse and... the neck was broken and..." Christopher ran out of the Bazaar and headed for the fields.

"Don't let that crook outta your site!" Christopher shouted just before running on the drawbridge and out in the field.

Several Hyrule soldiers stood around the dead body they pulled off the horse and laid on the ground. One was trying to calm the spooked horse, but it was thrashing around wildly. Christopher arrived at the scene in just moments.

"Captain Julius!" The soldiers gave a salute to the Captain.

"At ease, men!" Christopher said as he walked up to the body. He looked at the shocked and horrifying face. It was obvious to him what has happened. He examined the neck. "He tried to scream for help... but it was cut off when the murderer snapped his neck bone in two. His head was twisted around... but it was twisted back to the right side shortly after the kill. Hmm..." He grabbed the victim's left and shook it. "He's starting to get stiff... he musta been killed just last night."

"Any way to tell who he is?" One soldier asked.

Christopher took a good look at the face. "Wait a minute... I know who that is..." Christopher looked at the soldiers. "Send a messenger to Triet! Tell em' that we found the Head Rancher of the Luna Ranch! Go!" The soldiers all scrambled for Kakariko. Christopher, however, stayed behind and looked at the neck of the body again. The grip marks on the neck were still there. "Only one person has that much strength, yet normal sized hands." He stood up and said in a grim and low tone. "Link..."

Link's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about last night. The way I choked that pathetic man... the way I snapped his neck... and the way I was able to fool Malon. I knew she was a smart girl, but even she didn't suspect that I killed Duane. But did it matter? She didn't like him at all. You could even say she hated him. So I didn't have any regrets, no remorse. He got what he should have gotten, right?

I can't believe what I'm thinking. Malon probably wouldn't have wished death on the guy. If she finds out that I killed him, what would she say? Would she report me to the Hyrule Guards? Would she hate me? Would she forgive me? A thousand questions burned in my head as was thinking about everything. How I murdered the king, how the guards attacked me, how Malon found me, how I killed Duane, and... Zelda...

I got up and looked out the window to see Malon carrying hay and water to the stable. She really was working hard, taking care of both the ranch and me. It's amazing, but when I look at her, I forget all about my problems. It's like I'm at peace when I see her. But one thought invaded my mind.

Zelda's words to me that night... 'Why... Link... Why did you...' I knew what she was going to say. Why did I kill him? Her father? I wished I could give her an explanation, but nothing could make justice for my actions. How could I honestly think that she loves me now?

"Link..." I was startled by a voice from behind me. I turned and saw Malon. Apparently, I was so deep in thought that she walked into the house and I didn't even know. "I'm sorry to bother you, but are you hungry? It's almost dinnertime."

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm fine. I don't have an appetite right now."

"Oh..." She said quietly. "Maybe later than. I better get back to work." She walked down stairs after our brief conversation, if you can call it that.

This was probably the only time where we had nothing to say to each other. Did she know? Did she suspect me? I just didn't know. If I could know what she was thinking right at that moment, maybe I could be calmer. But I guess, like always, I have to wait and see what happens...

Malon's POV

I headed back outside to finish my work for the day. I had a nervous feeling in my chest after I talked with Link. I could see that he was staring at me from the window a while ago. He didn't smile or move, just stared at me. I tried to wave to him, but I froze the moment I saw him. His unmoving green emerald eyes were staring at me.

That was before I ran up to check on him. I didn't know what to say or do. All I could ask was if he was hungry, then I left. Guess I still feel awkward after this morning when I touched his chest. But why should I let this get to me? It was an accident... was it?

Zelda's POV

I was sitting alone in the dark throne room. I stared nervously at the clock. Time was running out. I had to make a decision... whether to have Link brought to justice or let him escape. Either way, I can never see him again... but I don't want to!

He took away the life of my father! He killed him! I accept it. My love is a murderer. I can't... I can't let him be unpunished...

"He deserves to die..." A voice in my head said. "It's because of him that your father is dead. Have you forgotten that?"

"But..." I found myself actually arguing with the voice. "It can't be what it seems... Link would never..."

"Well he did!" The voice shouted. "He was so enraged by the King's opposition to your engagement, that he killed him in cold blood. He showed no mercy, and neither should you!"

"But I still love him!" I shouted, even though I was the only one in the room.

"Then don't love him..." The voice said in a low tone. "You are to be queen soon. And you cannot let your emotions interfere with your judgement. You father never let his feelings affect him." The voice spoke the truth... and has talking sense... "Tell me... Queen? Are you going to let a murderer loose in Hyrule?"

Another voice invaded my thoughts. "Princess Zelda? Are you in there?" It was Christopher. He was pounding on the closed door wanting to come in.

"Y-Yes?" I said nervously.

He walked in and kneel before me. "Princess... forgive me for disturbing you, but we need a decision... I'm sorry..."

I looked down at him. He kept his head down and was staring at the floor. I knew the next thing I'll say would get his attention. "Find him..." As I thought, he looked up at me. With his helmet off, I could see the shock on his face. "Bring him here..." I felt an unsettling smile cross my lips. "He is a criminal... and he must be punished..." The voice in my head convinced me to do what was right for Hyrule. "Kill him..."

Link's POV

There was uneasy feeling in my stomach. I felt nauseous, yet it wasn't any illness. I opened my eyes and found that I wasn't at the ranch anymore. I was falling... falling into complete darkness. Suddenly, I felt a strange warmness cover my hand. I stared at it and to my shock horror, I could see blood dripping off my hand in into the darkness. It flowed down my arm, making me more and more scared.

Suddenly, I stopped falling. I silently hit the ground, although I couldn't see it through the dark. Slowly, a bright light began to spread and I discovered where I was. I was on a wooden floor, my neck, arms, and legs were chained down, too tight. I couldn't breathe or feel my hands or feet.

I looked around and saw several crowds, screaming and throwing garbage at me. They were all screaming 'Death to Link!' and 'Murderer!' I could feel the floor I was laying on move. That's when I realized this wasn't floor... It was a wooden platform used to carry criminals of serious crimes to their public execution. I was being carried to my death!

I could hear one voice among the hateful screams of the crowd. It was Christopher's. "Queen Zelda..." Queen Zelda?! Did I hear right? Has she become queen so soon? "We have captured him... what is your decision?" What did he mean about her decision?

I couldn't see her, but I could hear her voice. It was no longer gentle... but was cold... "I have thought long about this... about what method would be best suited for the 'Hyrulian Hero'..." I could feel her cold and harsh word burn into my soul... "I wish for you... to burn him alive..." Her final words... I could feel my heart shatter as she said them. She really didn't love me anymore... not that I deserve her love.

Christopher walked over to me and undid the chains. He lifted me off the platform by the throat and thrust me towards 2 other guards. One tied a rope around my hands while the other tied another rope around my legs. I couldn't flee if I wanted too, but this is truly what I deserve... Suddenly, hear the sounds of someone screaming in protest. I looked over and saw someone pushing through the crowd, trying to get to me.

"NO!!!" The person screamed as she fought her way through the crowd. "PLEASE NO!!!" It was Malon! She must be the only person against this. "DON'T KILL HIM!!! PLEASE NO!!!" She kept screaming hysterically. "LINK!!! LINK!!!" She tired to hug me, but a guard grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. "LET ME GO!!! LET ME GOOOOOO!!!"

"MALON!!!" I shouted as I tried to run to her, but Christopher pushed me against a wooden stake. He tried as fast as he could to tied the final rope around the stake, and me but I kept fighting back. It took 4 guards to hold me back so that he could tie the last knot. "I HAVE TO SEE HER!!!" I pleaded. "PLEASE LET ME..." Christopher punched me hard in the jaw, causing it to snap. I screamed more, but the pain my mouth suffered wouldn't let me.

They spread a bundle of hay around my feet and backed away. Christopher was given a burning torch and I knew what would happen next. He rose it over his head and was ready to finish the job...

"Wait!" Zelda shouted to the Captain. He immediately froze and looked at her. She walked towards him and took the torch from him. What was she doing? What was she thinking? She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Link..." She whispered gently into my ear. I looked up and saw a very pale-skinned woman standing right behind her.

Her skin was so pale, it made her look as if she was dead. She wore a hooded, long-sleeved, burgundy dress. A long, gold robe was tied around her slender waist. She also wore a black amulet around her neck that had a bright shine in the sun. Although she was standing right in plain sight, no one noticed her. She held in her pale hands a crystal ball that gave an eerie glow from it.

I stopped looking at her when Malon's voice screamed again. "LINK!!!" She ran through the crowd again and grabbed me arm, trying to pull me away. She gasped as she looked at Zelda.

"What!?" I shouted as I saw Zelda holding the flame over the hay. "ZELDA!!! NO!!!"

"Do it..." The hooded woman commanded. Suddenly, Zelda dropped the torch.

"MALON!!! GET AWAY!!!" I tried to push Malon away, but it was no use. The fire hit the hay, causing it to burst into flames. Malon screamed as the flames started to burn get higher, but she refused to pull away. All three of us, Zelda, Malon, and I were trapped among the fire. Zelda still hugged me, while Malon tried to pull me out of the fire. I could feel the pain of the inferno burn me alive. Malon and Zelda were also being burned.

The woman's green eyes glowed when I looked at her again. The flames burned even wilder and engulfed all of us. I looked at Zelda and saw that the flames had burned her to death... "No..." I looked at Malon... she was still barely alive, but was still pulling.

"Link..." That was her final word when she let go. Her body fell onto the burning hay. I knew already that she too had died... I could hear the woman laughing evilly as she slowly vanished.

This couldn't be... no... why!? My love and friend, both dead! NOOOOOOO!!!

"AHHHH!!!" I found myself in a different place again. I looked around and realized where I was now... I was in my bedroom in Lon Lon Ranch. I looked out the window and saw that it was also nighttime. I was sitting up in the bed with sweat pouring off my face. I was breathing heavily, trying to get my breath back. "I looked at my hands... no blood... no burns... no Zelda... That whole ordeal was just a horrible nightmare. I wished I could be relived... but I was more scared now than ever.

Malon walked into the room. "Link?" She said gently to me. She wasn't burned alive... she was standing right before me, wiping the sweat off my face with her handkerchief. "It's okay... calm down..."

"I...I..." I slowed my breathing down so I could explain to her what had happened. "I had a horrible nightmare... I...I thought it was real and..." I could feel her wrap her arms around me... her warmth covered my cold body.

"It's okay..." She said while stroking my back. "I was so worried... that you might have been hurt... but please calm down..."

I wrapped my arms around her... letting her console me. I felt safe in her arms... like she could protect me. I didn't want to tell her what I dreamt... what I suffered... I just wanted to be in her arms... I was so glad that she wasn't hurt at all. But... I felt terrible too... I remembered that during my dream... when she tried to pull me away... when the fire spread... that I was more worried about her than Zelda... With what's been happening lately...Could I be... Am I starting to fall in love with Malon?

Gamerctm: Looks like the end of another chapter! Our hero is now realizing the feelings he has for Malon... but what about his fiancé, Zelda? Is he starting to forget what she means to him? What about this mysterious woman that appeared in Link's nightmare? Find the answers to these and other important questions on the next chapter! By the way, very special thanks to Skye Agony, who allowed me to use her character, the mysterious woman, in my fic! I'd tell ya the character's name... but I don't like ruining surprises! Catch ya later!


End file.
